Toothless' Midnight Blue
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Even thou my heart is set on all thing that are OUaT, and all of the shows wonderful characters. I was watching HtTyD for the fifty time. When Hiccup's mother said, "He could be the last of his kind." about Toothless. It made me wonder, 'what if during the duo flight of finding new lands and dragons they met a female night fury.' Thus this one-shot was born in my mind.


A/N: While watching HtTyD 2 this past weekend, which happens to be (I think) the fifty time I have watch either movies. When Hiccup's mother said, "He could be the last of his kind." about Toothless. It made me wonder, 'what if during the duo flight of finding new lands and dragons they met a female night fury.' Thus this one-shot was born in my mind.

* * *

Astrid was gathering some food for her boyfriend, when he came into the door. "Good morning, milady." He said, and Astrid smiles at it and tried to calm her heart when ever she hears him say milady.

"Hey babe. Where are you and Toothless going today?" she asked.

"I copied the map that Mom drew. We are going to the edge of the map to see if it goes on or drops into the sky." Hiccup said. "What are you doing?"

"Making some meals for you during the trip. After all, you get kind of sick of eating fish all the time." Astrid said.

"Just one time. But thank you for that. Did you pack some fruit? Toothless is starting to like fruit too." Hiccup said. "It is amazing that he has the kind of the same taste buds as me."

"Yeah but you don't like to eat raw fish." Astrid said with a teasing tone in her voice. "at least not that often."

"Ha ha. Very funny. What should I do with you?" Hiccup said, as he pulls her towards himself, and they kissed. Suddenly they hear a big bang from outside, and they slowly drift apart and look outside the window. They are greeted by two yellow eyes and suddenly they get slimed by Toothless.

"Ah come on bud, you know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup said, and Toothless chuckled. "Well, it appears that he is ready to go." Hiccup said to Astrid. "Watch over Mom for me okay? She is still mourning the death of Dad."

Astrid nods her head and said, "You be careful okay?" to Toothless she said, "Bring him back to me okay?" Toothless nods okay, and Hiccup climbs on his back and they fight out. A couple hours later, Astrid hears a cry that is similar to Toothless and runs out the door into Hiccup's mother.

" Did you hear that?" Astrid asked.

"Aye. It sound like Toothless but with a little bit a gentle voice almost female." Hiccup's Mom said.

"Do you think they will find who made that?" Astrid asked.

"Aye. Knowing my son." His mom said with a pride tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, The duo is going to the direction of the cry. When suddenly Toothless spots a darker spot in the distant and flies towards it. A swirl of dark blue is goes around the duo, and suddenly disappears.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked. and Toothless grunted as if he is saying "I don't know"

Toothless lands on a piece of land, and sniffs the area. He circles Hiccup and places his nose to the ground and follows the scent. "Did you smell something?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless grunted and he hears a small growl coming from a cave, and he does a greeting.

Suddenly, a smaller dark blue dragon comes out of the cave and Hiccup gasped in surprised. "Is that a female night fury?" He asked Toothless, and the dragon sniff the area and grunted his answer. "I thought you were the last of your kind." Hiccup said as the dragon's greeted one another.

Toothless lead the female night fury to Hiccup, who was a bit afraid of the human. Toothless grunted as if to say he is okay. Hiccup went to the pack that Astrid gave him, and pulled out a fish. He hand it the female dragon, who looked at Toothless, and when Hiccup placed the fish on the ground she eat it, and a couple of minutes later cough up part of the fish. Toothless looked at Hiccup, and with a smirk look on the dragon's face, eat the fish, and then a couple of minutes later did the same thing.

"You got to be joking." Hiccup said, and Toothless grunted. "Fine, but this is the last time okay, bud?" he said as he takes a small bit of the fish. Toothless smirked at him and the duo of the night furies run off together for a while. Hiccup took a drink of water and rinsed out the taste of fish from his mouth.

As he was gathering his journal, and began to write down what happen. Toothless appeared with the female. "Do you want to go home, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who looked at the female. Who nodded to Toothless, who gave Hiccup his answer.

Hiccup gathered his things, and places them in the bag in his saddle. He turns to find that the female is watching him. She comes up to him and places her nose right on his shoulder. "You are a very pretty girl. What to name you? I am thinking I would let Astrid help me. Would that be a good thing, bud?" Toothless turn his head sideways, and looked at the female and shakes his head yes. The female night fury went over to Toothless and snuggled him on his side.

"Ha, it appears that you have a girlfriend, bud." Hiccup started to laugh, and Toothless wasn't so thrilled that his rider is making fun of his new friend that he shots a small fireball in his direction, which caused Hiccup to lose part of his hair. "I am sorry bud. Let's go home."

A couple of hours later, Astrid is putting out some clothes to be air dry. When she hears her dragon call and look out over the distant and see two dark specks flying towards the village. She gathers her things and runs over to Hiccup's house.

"Babe?" she calls.

"Hey Milady. You never guess what we have found." Hiccup started to say as another dragon lands right next to Toothless and snuggles up. "It appears that Mom was wrong."

"Is that another Night Fury?" Astrid asked.

"Aye, but even better. A female one, and it appears that she has chosen Toothless as her mate." Hiccup said with a teasing tone, which caused Toothless to glare at him. "Come on, bud. You have to admit you are liking the attention. I know I do." Hiccup added as he smiles at Astrid.

"Oh? What other attention are you getting? From other ladies at other villages?" She said, with her arms crossed her body.

"Come on, love. You know I haven't seen anyone but you." Hiccup said. "Ever since you toss that bucket of water on the fire." He pulls her towards him, and he kissed her.

"I know, but it is nice to know that I am the only one for you." Astrid said.

"You are more than enough for me." he said, as Astrid punches him gently which caused his fin to pop out. "Why do you like to do that? You know it will mess up the machine."

"She is very pretty. Almost a Midnight Blue." Astrid says as she turns up her hand towards the female night fury. "What are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking maybe you should. Toothless agrees with me, right bud?" Hiccup looks over at the duo. Toothless purred a bit, and the female purred with him.

"I am actually liking the name Midnight Blue. What do you think girl do you like that name?" Astrid asked the female, who grunts. "Midnight Blue it is."

"Perfect. Do you think we should introduced Midnight to the village, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who grunts his answer. "Come on Midnight, are you ready to meet your new home. I cannot wait for my mom to see you."

A couple of hours later, the whole village is in the square waiting for their young chief and his dragon to make their appearance.

"People of Berk. During our last travel, Toothless and I have made a discover that is truly amazing and wonderful. Midnight? Come on out." Hiccup said, as Toothless along with his mate comes gliding down. "Everyone, meet Midnight Blue."

"Is that a Night Fury?" a young female asked.

"Yes. Even better, a female one. Who has claimed Toothless as her mate." Hiccup said with a cheeky smile on his face, which Toothless caught the look and flick his tail, causing Hiccup to trip and fall down. "You would hurt a one-legged Viking..would you bud?"

Toothless chuckled, and Midnight Blue chuckled too.

"Midnight is needing someone to look watch over her." Astrid said, and she goes over to her family and looks at her younger sister. "Amelia. You are the right age for starting to train a dragon. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Are you sure that Midnight would like me?" Amelia asked

"Toothless trust you. I am sure that Midnight would too." Hiccup said, "Come on." Hiccup places his hand on top of Amelia's and they slowly places her hand on Midnights nose, and they look at each other, and Midnight's eyes looked into hers, and the pair bonded.

"Midnight Blue and Amelia." Hiccup said, and Toothless throw back his head, and toss a fire-ball into the sky which exploded causing small balls of fire to fall down from the sky. Other dragons joined in and the sky was flooded with different colors of fire.

"_I remember those days, and I was so very happy when Midnight chosen me to be her rider, and friend. Toothless and Midnight became parents very quickly, and we had a dozen of baby Night Furies to take care of. Toothless loved being a parent, just as much as my sister does. For she and Hiccup got married, and seem very sudden that they annouced that she was pregnant. Midnight and I love to spend time_ just_ the two of us. Trying new skills, and flying around. I am blesed to have an awesome dragon as friend, and the cheif as a brother-in-law. Who knows what the future holds for us, but one thing is sure. Now matter what happens we are surronded by family, friends and our dragons_." Ameila said.


End file.
